


More Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka smut

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [10]
Category: Star Wars.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Relationships: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka
Series: Star wars AO3 works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 1





	More Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka smut

Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka

Qui-Gon came fast and hard in her. More cum was added to the pile inside her as it stretched her stomach. Slowly Qui-Gon pulled out of her and collapsed on her right and cuddled up to his padawans. "I wonder if the cubs will have one of our eye colors or hers", Anakin's voice rang out, "She already looks pregnant" And by Force she did. Jedi Force magic, she did. Her belly was inflated to hold all three men's cum. Hopefully she was pregnant. She slowly felt a plug filled in the form of Anakin. Or so she thought. Anakin was quick to forcefully thrust in to her. Due to how long they had been doing this, the blond didn't last long. Quickly filling her up more. Her grandmaster was quick to take his place thrusting himself into her. Even though her was fucked out and completely exhausted she loved the feeling of being filled to the brim. Obi-Wan didn't last long, shooting his cum to add to the pile inside her womb, pulled out after.  
Qui had summoned up plug for her and Anakin placed it inside. Feeling the men around lightly kiss her face and whisper sweet words to her, about how beautiful she looked, and how good her was for them, and how they couldn't wait to see her full with their young, gently cleaned her up. Curling into Anakin's chest sighed happily, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pet her back and head lightly, in a few hours they would start again, but now it was time for recovery.


End file.
